The Switched Swine
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: What would happen if Murdoc and 2D switched bodies for a while? What if 2D decides to quit the band as Murdoc only to prove a point to the grumpy, green-skinned fellow? This is a one-shot I'm working on and I hopefully will continue. Be warned of the swearing, but I assure you, you won't be too disappointed! Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Let me begin by stating that the information provided in this story will not be entirely accurate. I'm writing this for pure fun and entertainment. Isn't that the point of fiction? With that out of the way, let's begin!

* * *

><p>Murdoc Niccals was a jealous man. He would never admit is, but that jealousy was put into him by none other than Stuart; AKA 2D. 2D, Murdoc believed, has all the same talents as himself (more or less) and yet he is more appreciated. Why? He has good looks. You can spend your entire life trying harder than anyone else and even though you may be better; if you're not attractive, you won't get your way. Some bloke will always come along and ruin everything for you because they're good-looking. Which is exactly why Murdoc hated 2D. You know, besides the fact that 2D's an idiot. Today would seemingly prove his point.<p>

"Murdoc! Mudz! Mudz, Mudz, Mudz, **MUDZ**!" 2D called out his name repeatedly to try and grab his attention. He was slouched over on the couch in front of the TV with a remote in his hands. It was pointed at the TV with 2D absent-mindedly pressing buttons to turn the device on. A furious as well as extremely annoyed Murdoc stormed into the room to yell at his blue-haired band member.

"Someone important better be dying in the for your stupid voice to be calling my name or else you need to shut the 'ell up with your useless jabbering before I reach down your throat with wire cutters and snip out your damn vocal chords to silence you myself!" The green-skinned man was now standing in front of the TV with his fists clenched, facing 2D. It was in that moment when Stuart began to realize his mistakes in life and why he shouldn't have called Murdoc over to get the tellie screen working again.

"Uh… Mudz?" 2D asked, deciding to carry on with his poor life choices.

"_What?_" Murdoc rose a bushy eyebrow, the irritation in his expression not fading away anytime soon.

"The remote's broken." Stuart held out the remote for Murdoc, who snatched it from his hands, and quickly recoiled.

"The remote's broken…" He repeated, mumbling cluelessly, for he was taken aback. Murdoc tried to turn the TV on and frowned at the remaining black screen. Then he looked at the underside of the remote which had no back cover and scowled. The battery slots were empty. "There's no batteries in the remote, you twat!" Murdoc took the remote in one hand and aggressively smacked 2D upside the head with it. "Of course it doesn't work!" He threw the remote on the ground. "Turn the damned tellie on yourself!" Quickly, 2D walked over to the television set and turned it on. He sat back down before the screen powered up with its many colors.

"Hey look, Murdoc! It's Gorillaz!" Stuart chimed with a grin, which grabbed Murdoc's curiosity to turn towards to TV. With a tilt of his head, he watched as some news girl was interviewing 2D. Making a grunt-noise, Murdoc sat down on the other side of the couch, far away from Stuart. "Oh yeah, I remember that interview. It was just a couple of weeks ago, actually." 2D was talking while the bassist was trying to listen, but that just wasn't happening. Just when he thought the Brit would stop, he continued. "Boy oh boy was she nice! She asked how I was doing, how Noodle was doing, and even about Russell!"

"Did she mention me?" Murdoc investigated, raising his brow as if he were offended. He definitely was.

"No. I… can't quite recall… But she did ask about my plans for the band and-" 2D was interrupted by the older male fussing at him yet again.

"_Your_ band!? What do you mean _your _band? What is wrong with people!?" Murdoc set his hands on his head, about to rant on. "How come everyone else gets all the attention, especially you, when I'm the one who does the most work around here?"

"Not everyone gets all the attention…" Stuart defended himself, hoping his efforts could get Murdoc to calm down.

"Yes the do!" She even asked about _Russell_ for crying out loud!"

"Well, it was only one time!" To prove a point, Mudz walked away and came back with a pile of newspaper articles in his arms. He sprawled them out on the coffee table. On the front of each article was Stuart's grinning face and the headline said something about how 2D was improving the band better than before.

"Only one, huh?"

"Why do you have all of those…" 2D looked at the papers and then at Murdoc, awaiting his answer. It seemed a bit weird to him that the Satanist would collect certain newspapers throughout the year. It seemed unreasonable and… obsessive.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that you're an idiot who can't even figure out that the batteries were missing from a remote, but people still like you even though you're a useless moron!" Murdoc growled out, pointing a finger at the boy accusingly. "What's more important is that if I were given the chance to look like you, I could be a better 2D than you ever would be or have ever been! And would people care if I left the band? Of course not! Because all they care about is you and your "pretty", eyeless face! Starting tomorrow I'm leaving you all on your own. Fend for yourselves, bastards…" After yelling violently, the male didn't bother looking back after he turned sharply on his heel and stormed off into another room. He left Stuart in a state of dismay… Well, 2D couldn't deny that he was a bit upset. He wondered what brought Murdoc to say such things. Then Stuart looked at the TV, deciding to shut it off because of the guilt that was slowly getting to him. After sitting on the couch for a few minutes, 2D closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>An: What do you think? Shall I continue this lovely adventure and would you all be interested in the upcoming chapters I have yet to release? Please let me know! Reviews keep me going and they **_help._**I do this just for you guys, so don't be afraid to comment on what you do and don't like to help me improve! Thank you for reading. R&R!_  
><em>

~Ish


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: At first I didn't think I would continue this, but I took your lovely reviews into consideration and I thought I would work on writing this story during class time instead of actually doing my school work. Here goes another chapter! Hopefully things start getting more enjoyable these next few chapters. Thanks for choosing to read this mess!

~Ish

* * *

><p>"Get up…!" An unfamiliar voice called out which startled 2D and awoke him from his restless slumber. He was expecting the voice to be Murdoc's, but it wasn't. Confused, 2D rose up from where he was previously lying and noticed the different scenery around him. He was in Murdoc's RV. "…and get moving with the new, improved workout routine!" Turns out the voice was just an advertisement on the crummy radio nearby. 2D sighed and stood up onto his feet, shut the radio off, and left the trashy trailer. He'd find out soon enough what Murdoc did to him in his sleep…<br>Halfway up the elevator that led to the main studio floor; everything began feeling a bit off to the lad. As if waking up in some cranky man's trailer wasn't enough, 2D felt like he was shorter in height too. Matter of fact, his entire body felt different. What was the problem? He wasn't slouching and he could've swore he remembered to shower before he went to sleep last night… That's when he looked down at his hands and yelped loudly. His hands were tinted green and filthy. The elevator door opened and 2D looked at Noodle, who was sitting comfortably on the couch. She waved at him happily.  
>"Hi-o, Murdoc-San!" The Asian chimed and was horribly puzzled when 2D, or as we now discover to be Murdoc in this case, went running to the bathroom in terror. Noodle shrugged it off as if it were nothing and went back to chilling.<br>When Stuart entered the bathroom, he slammed the door shut and locked it securely. Looking into the mirror above the messy sink, he gasped when he saw Murdoc. Murdoc gasped too. He rose his hand and Murdoc rose his hand in sync. Whatever 2D did, Murdoc did in unison. 2D could've swore this was some sick, twisted nightmare and that everything would be back to normal when he woke up, but oh how he was wrong. The moment he began to hope it was just some nightmare; he heard his own voice screech from another room. A minute later, there was forceful banging coming from outside the bathroom door.  
>"Let me in or I'm going to kick down the door myself!" The previously blue-haired male began to wonder if his own voice was the cause of Murdoc's frustration towards him. Hastily, 2D scrambled to the door and fumbled with the knob until it opened. It was himself, but it wasn't because he was somehow put into Murdoc's body. The two extremely frightened males screamed because however strange it may seem, everything they supposed had happened was actually true. Their nightmare had become a reality and what was worse, they had no idea how to change back. Murdoc and 2D had somehow managed to switch bodies overnight.<br>"What did you do!?" Murdoc, or rather Murdoc in Stuart's body, asked in an aggressive tone.  
>"Me!? I didn't do anything! I should be asking what <em>you <em>did Mr. I Sold My Soul for a Bloody Bass!" The real Stuart retorted, but he would never get used to talking with such a gruff voice. He rose an eyebrow, taking everything into consideration. "You _are _Murdoc, aren't you?"  
>"Of course I am!" Murdoc answered with a scowl. He let out a sigh as he tried to think of some way out of this. All he wanted to do was injure 2D and that wasn't going to happen because Murdoc didn't dare do any harm to his body. At least not while 2D was tending to it. He was handling this entire situation rather well if one were to consider the circumstances. "Listen, we need to switch back and soon. We can't do Gorillaz if we're switched like this… We can't even live our own lives normally! Not that they're normal anyways." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration.<br>"Yeah…" 2D agreed in a mumble. "I guess we'll have to live our lives in solitude until we somehow switch back. Let's hope this won't last long." Murdoc nodded slowly because his mind was focused on something else. A small, evil smile crept onto his face while he thought to himself. Stuart didn't pay it any attention.  
>"You know, maybe we <em>could <em>continue Gorillaz like this."  
>"What?" 2D asked, shocked. Murdoc shook his head, pushing the singer out of the bathroom.<br>"I'll tell you later." Murdoc said abruptly as he closed the door on his bandmate. What was the Satanist's plan? Well, switching bodies like this was actually kind of what he had been wishing for. Lately Murdoc's been wanting to feel the appreciation that 2D had felt for being attractive, having the voice of a silver bell, and now with his body and voice, that would be possible.

* * *

><p>An: And that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry it was so short compared to the last one. I hope you enjoyed it regardless of length. If you didn't enjoy it, please tell me why in a review! I'm writing this for you guys so your opinion does matter! If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me them and I'll try to work them into the story. R&R! Thank you again for taking the time to read this!

~Ish


End file.
